bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 350d. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 4)
Plot Darth Vader (Nonny) kidnaps Princess Leia (Ashlie) for stealing the plans to the Death Star. So Luke Skywalker (Tobias), Han Solo (Joshua), Chewbacca and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) goes on a rescue mission to save her. Obi-Wan was struck down by Darth Vader when the rebel allies tried to escape. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Jawas (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Little Fish as Stormtroopers *Crabs as Imperial Officers and Cantina denizens *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots and Sandpeoples *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Joshua as Han Solo *Mr. Mitchell as Uncle Owen *Mrs. Mitchell as Aunt Beru Trivia *This is similar to the 1977 movie "Star Wars: A New Hope." *This is a sequel to "Revenge of the Sith." This story takes place after the first story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. *This is the second time the characters goes to a different places. Story (at Space) the Imperial Stardestroyer arrived at Death Star. (at Death Star) The Imperial Troopers are having a meeting and Darth Vader arrived with one Imperial trooper. Snail #2: Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize. Snail #3: Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station! Snail #2: The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as.... Snail #1: The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away. Snail #2: That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy? Snail #1: The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station. Snail #2: And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it. Nonny: The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands. Snail #3: Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it! Nonny: Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Snail #3: Don't you dare try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort... (chokes) Nonny: (using Force choke) I find your lack of faith disturbing. Snail #1: Enough of this! Vader, release him! Nonny: As you wish, governor. Snail #1: This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke. (at Tatooine) Luke, Obi-Wan, C-3PO and R2-D2 finds some Jawas lying dead and the Sandcrawler. Tobias: It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just...I never heard of them hitting anything this big before. Mickey: They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Gosh, Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers. Tobias: These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO. Mickey: And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise. Tobias: Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas? (looks at Gil and Bubble Puppy) If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home! (goes to the speeder) Mickey: Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous. (at the Lars household) When Luke arrived home with the speeder, black smoke was smoking and his house was still there. Tobias: Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen! It was too late. Owen and his wife, Beru was dead. (at Death Star) Meanwhile, Darth Vader came to check on Princess Leia and brought a strange robot. Nonny: And now, Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base. A strange robot appeared with a needle and the door was shut. (at Tatooine) Luke arrived back and Ben came to see him. Mickey: Gosh, There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, my boy and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire. Tobias: I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father. Ben, Luke, C-3PO and R2-D2 was riding on a speeder and looks at Mos Eisley, the spaceport. Mickey: Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious. (at Mos Eisley) Ben and Luke arrived at Mos Eisley with the two droids and the stormtroopers came to see them. Little Fish: How long have you had these droids? Tobias: About three or four seasons. Mickey: They're for sale if you want them. Little Fish: Let me see your identification. Mickey: (using the old Jedi mind trick) You don't need to see his identification. Little Fish: We don't need to see his identification. Mickey: These are not the droids you're looking for. Little Fish: These are not the droids we're looking for. Mickey: He can go about his business. Little Fish: You can go about your business. Mickey: (to Tobias) Move along. Little Fish: Move along. Move along. The speeder kept moving until they parked next to the bar and a Jawa appeared. Gil: I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures. Tobias: (to a Jawa) Go on, go on. (to Mickey) I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead. Mickey: The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally. Tobias: Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan? Mickey: Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough. Tobias: I'm ready for anything. Gil: Come along, R2. (at the Catina) Ben, Luke, C-3PO and R2-D2 came into Catina. The bar is full of strange, weird, yet hideous aliens. Then, Ben encounters a wookiee named Chewbacca. Suddenly, the guy, who works at the bar, looks at Luke and the two droids. Crab #1: (to Tobias) Hey, you! We don't serve their kind here! Tobias: What? Huh? Crab #1: Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here. Tobias: (to Gil) Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble. Gil: I heartily agree with you, sir. Luke was getting a drink while Ben and Chewbacca were having a conversation and the aliens were having drinks. Suddenly, one of the creepy alien was picking on Luke. Crab #2: (in a weird language) Then, a weird man was picking on Luke as well. Crab #3: He doesn't like you. Tobias: I know. I'm sorry. Crab #3: I don't like you either! You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems. Tobias: Okay. I'll be careful then. Crab #3: You'll be dead! Mickey: Gosh, This little one isn't worth the effort. Come, let me find you something... Crab #3: (growls and throws Tobias) Mickey: (wields the light lightsaber) Crab #1: No blasters! No blaster! Luckily, one of the aliens was killed by Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Tobias: (rubbing his head) I'm alright. Mickey: Meet Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs. (at Mos Eisley) C-3PO and R2-D2 were alone out on the street and the stormtroopers were approaching them. Gil: I don't like the look of this. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at the bar) Obi-Wan and Luke meets a pilot named Han Solo and haves a drink with him and Chewbacca. Joshua: Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system. Mickey: Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship. Joshua: Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon? Mickey: Gosh, Should I have? Joshua: It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs! I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old Jedi. What's the cargo? Mickey: Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked. Joshua: What is it? Some kind of local trouble? Mickey: Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements. Joshua: Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. 10,000 in advance. Tobias: 10,000? We could almost buy our own ship for that! Joshua: But who's going to fly it, kid? You? Tobias: You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen... Mickey: But we could pay you 2,000 now, plus 15 when we reach Alderaan. Joshua: 17? Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94. Mickey: 94. Joshua: Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork. Luke and Obi-Wan might have saw the stormtroopers and disappeared. Then, the stormtroopers saw nothing but Han and Chewbacca. Joshua: Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready. (at Mos Eisley) Obi-Wan and Luke was preparing to leave Tatooine. Mickey: You'll have to sell your speeder. Tobias: That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again. (at the bar) Before Han Solo can leave, an alien named Greedo came to see him. Crab: Going somewhere, Solo? Joshua: Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money. Crab: It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first. Joshua: Yeah, but this time I got the money. Crab: If you give it to me, I might forget I found you. Joshua: I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba... Crab: Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser. Joshua: Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice? (reaching the gun) Crab: You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship. Joshua: Over my dead body. Crab: That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Joshua: Yes, I'll bet you have. When Greedo tried to shoot Han, he shot the wall and Han shoots his chest. Joshua: Sorry about the mess. (at Death Star) Darth Vader was having a meeting with the officers about Princess Leia. Nonny: Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her. Crab: The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set? Snail: Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion. Nonny: What do you mean? Snail: I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station. (to trooper) Set your course for Alderaan. (at Tatooine: Mos Eisley) C-3PO and R2-D2 were hiding from the Stormtroopers. Gil: Lock the door, R2. When R2-D2 locked the door, the Stormtroopers won't open the door. Little Fish: All right, check that side of the street. (knocks the door) The door's locked. Move on to the next door. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I would much rather have gone with Master Luke than stay here with you. I don't know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: You watch your language, you smelly droid! (closes the door) Obi-Wan and Luke was ready to leave Tatooine until there was trouble. Tobias: Look at this. Ever since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand. Mickey: It will be enough. If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well. END of Part 4 Category:Stories